


summer skin

by toxica939



Series: take me down [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxica939/pseuds/toxica939
Summary: Robert gets rimmed in Mauritius, that's pretty much it.





	summer skin

It had been the first proper beach day they’d had since they arrived. The first day he’d felt relaxed enough to leave his mum and Liv to it and just enjoy the fact that he was technically on holiday. In actual paradise.

He let Robert drag him to the beach, a quiet little one away from the hotel. Quiet enough that he didn’t bother to worry about taking his top off.

They’d laid out in the sand, Robert reading some massive book he’d bought at the airport; nondescript front cover, just some bloke’s name in giant letters. Aaron put his headphones in, drifting.

There was salt in the air, chemical smell of suncream, sand everywhere. Hot sun on winter pale skin until his bones had felt warm, melting.

Robert had got bored first, headed off for a swim, Aaron content to just lie there.

It was worth it to watch Robert coming back up the beach after, wet skin rippling over muscle. He was fucking golden. Strong and beautiful and Aaron had been glad for his dark glasses. Had no idea what his face must have been doing, watching _that_ heading for him.

It had been a perfect day.

This is better.

He’s got Robert spread across the hotel bed, miles of tanned skin, freckles and sand. Aaron’s been smoothing his hands up and down the backs of Robert’s thighs for probably too long. It had started off as a faux massage and now he can’t stop.

Robert’s got his elbows under him, back curving up, shift of muscle as his head hangs loose between his shoulders. He’s been pushing back into Aaron’s hands for long enough that Aaron knows what he wants. And it’s not that he isn’t going to get it, it’s just that Aaron doesn’t often get to take his time like this.

He digs his fingers into the muscle where Robert’s thighs meet his arse, listens to that groan, watches his knees spread wider, like Robert can’t help himself.

This is usually the part where Aaron leans up, rubs the wet tip of his dick across Robert’s hole until he starts to beg.

Not today.

Today he gets down on his belly, feet hanging off the bed, uses his thumbs to spread Robert open and gets his face in there.

Robert tastes like salt and exactly like he always does and Aaron laps at him, takes his time.

Robert, whose entire body had clenched tight at the first touch of Aaron’s tongue, relaxes in small increments. It’s not until Aaron’s loosened him up enough that he can fuck him with soft, shallow stabs of his tongue that Robert gives in completely, goes boneless across the sheets, panting.

Aaron keeps going. Until his jaw aches and his face is wet, until Robert’s hips are hitching back at him and he’s trying to get a hand between his own belly and the sheets for something to rub off on.

Robert’s losing it. His voice is muffled, a sure sign he’s stuffed either a pillow or hit own fist between his teeth. It’s a litany of Aaron’s name and fuck and yes and _more_.

Aaron keeps going. Tongue working, thumbs sliding in the mess he’s making. Until Robert is beyond words; long drawn out moans, hips grinding back and forth between Aaron’s mouth and the bed. Just the though of it is the sexiest thing Aaron’s seen all week. He knows exactly what Robert looks like when he can’t think any more, when he gives it all up. Hips twisting and shoving, sweating and straining for orgasm.

It doesn’t take much longer, Aaron lets his thumb slide under his tongue, rubs once, twice across Robert’s fucked out hole and that’s it. Robert shouts, knees sliding on the sheets, hips working.

He makes a noise after, like all the air has fallen out of him, and collapses face first into the pillows. A long, drawn out, “Fuck me.”

Aaron can’t help but laugh, getting up on his knees and wiping a hand across his wet chin. Robert’s going to have beard burn for days.

“Good?” Aaron asks. His tongue feels heavy, used.

Robert turns his head on the pillow, cracks an eye open to give Aaron a look over his shoulder.

Aaron grins back at him.

He crawls up the bed to sprawl across Robert’s back, head on his shoulder. It puts his aching dick right in the crack of Robert’s arse, where it’s still wet and hot but the urge to thrust is vague. Not the point.

He can wait.


End file.
